The Sweetest Revenge
by Ashleigh Ryan
Summary: Serena Jones was the model wife. Born from money, she was raised as a debutant, groomed to be a proper woman and a socialite, but her marriage to Andrew is loveless and cruel. Calling a number on his phone one morning, she discovers what she knew all along; he's cheating on her. She finally sees her chance for escape, but at what cost? And what will she find in her new life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new story! This one has been on my mind for weeks while I was finishing Where Do I Go From Here, so I'm so excited to see it come to fruition! **_

_**Couple of things: REVISED: This story originally started out as a song fic, based on Carrie Underwood's Two Black Cadillacs, however a fantastic reader pointed out that I misinterpreted the song! Oops! So I've removed the lyrics and reformatted a few things, and even added a flashback scene so check it out!**_

_**This story is definitely more of a M rating so please take that into account before reading! I cover some life scenarios that can get intense. Please see the description of M rating here: **Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language. **  
**_

_**As always, these lovely Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me... :(**_

_**Enjoy! ^.^**_

* * *

Andrew Jones was never an emotional man, but he was a savvy business man and was beloved by all who met him. That's what everyone believed. His wife knew better.

In a small Georgia town, outside of Savannah, Andrew Jones stood in a cemetery surrounded by his friends, and his only remaining family member, his brother Tony. They were there to bury his wife.

His eyes flitted to another procession a couple of plots over. No one in this town knew it at the time, but he would have rather been at that funeral instead. That funeral was for his mistress.

The preacher started the ceremony for his wife, bringing his attention back. "We are gathered here today to pay our respects to a beloved wife, Serena Jones." Everyone knew he was a loving husband, no one doubted that for a moment. If they knew the truth, they would have.

His eyes kept drifting to the other plot, where only a few people paid their respects. If it was one thing his wife and his mistress had in common was that they both had no living family left.

Andrew's brother, Tony got up next, giving the eulogy for his brother who was too overwhelmed by the death of his wife to even say a few words. Andrew rolled his eyes and tuned him out, his attention back on his mistress's casket across the way as a single tear rolled down his face.

Once the eulogies were finished, it was time for those who wished to place a rose on Serena's casket and he was obliged to go first. In his hand was a white rose his brother had given him. He walked up to the casket and carelessly dropped it on the top, then stepped back to allow the others in attendance to do the same.

* * *

Two months ago...

Serena Jones was the model wife. Born from money, she was raised as a debutant, groomed to be a proper wife and a socialite. She married Andrew right out of high school, because women of her status didn't bother with education further than that.

They had been married for two years, even though Serena knew he'd never truly been hers. Andrew would constantly be working late and working on the weekends. To say theirs was a loveless marriage was an understatement. Ironically, she truly loved him in the beginning, but to him theirs was a marriage of convenience forced on them by her family. Divorce wasn't even an option in a small town like theirs. If she asked for one, he would be held blameless and she would immediately be shunned. He knew this and suggested it often. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

When he started sneaking home in the early hours of the morning, Serena decided to take matters into her own hands. He was in the shower and foolishly left his cell phone on the night stand beside their bed, or perhaps on purpose. She knew he didn't care about appearances with her anymore. He only cared what the outside world thought of him.  
Picking the phone up, she immediately scrolled through his most recent calls. He was a lawyer by trade, so there were bound to be unknown numbers to her, but one number in particular repeated over and over in his call log. She took a chance and dialed the number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hey baby, miss me already?" Serena had suspected all this time, and now she had proof. Andrew was cheating on her.

"This is his wife. He's in the shower. I think we need to talk."

Silence.

"What's your name?" Serena was only going to ask once.

The woman on the other end hesitated before answering. "Mina."

"Mina, how long have you and my husband been seeing each other?"

"Two years."

"Was that before or after we were married?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he told me he wasn't married. That lying sack of shit." Mina was clearly upset.

Serena couldn't help herself and laughed.

"I don't know why you find this funny! That bastard has been lying to both of us."

Serena conceded. "You're right, he has." It was then that she had an idea. She had been forced into a loveless marriage and she was tired of living a lie and with this conversation she saw her chance for freedom. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Do about it? I don't know about you, but I'm going to cut off his-"  
"I'm talking about revenge." Serena cut her off. She knew how that phrase would have ended. She felt the same way, but knew he deserved worse than that.

"Revenge?" she paused for a moment before continuing. "What did you have in mind?" It seemed Mina needed very little convincing.

They took the next two months to get their affairs in order, to make sure they had plenty of cash and created new identities for themselves. Luckily, Serena didn't have to worry about the money issue. Her widowed father died shortly after they were married, but before he did he made sure she was well taken care of.

_"Serena, I want you to take this, and never speak of it to anyone, especially to Andrew."_

_Serena took the envelope her father just handed her, confusion written all over her face. "Papa, what is this? And why can't I tell Andrew?" They had just married less than a week ago._

_Her father coughed loudly, unable to help himself. Serena ran to his side. "Papa, what's wrong? Do you want me to call the doctor?"_

_He emphatically shook his head. He knew his time was ending. Serena didn't, and he didn't want to burden her with his suspicions. "No, no my child, I'm fine. Just a summer cold." He smiled weakly at her, then gestured to the envelope. "Remember, not a word to anyone. There may come a day when you'll need this."_

_Serena nodded at the instruction from her father and didn't open the envelope until much later. _

_Her father died on a Thursday._

Andrew was furious at the reading of the will of her family estate. No money was left to them, just the family home, which was run by the estate and protected it from being sold. Not that she ever would have sold her family's home. It had been in their family for generations.

What Andrew didn't know was that her father had created a secret trust fund just in her name months earlier. That was where the family money went, and she was under no circumstances to tell Andrew about it. She made sure she kept that secret because he was obviously keep plenty more from her. She wondered now if her father realized his mistake by making her marry Andrew in his dying months.

It was storming badly outside the night Serena sent the text.

Gainsborough bridge. 1/2 hr.

She knew why Andrew was home tonight. His mistress had sent him away, and he looked terrible. He sat on their couch watching a nameless show as she came into the room.

"Andrew I'm leaving."

He turned to look at her as an evil glint came into his eyes. She knew that look anywhere. He wanted sex. She shouldn't be surprised; he wasn't getting it from his mistress anymore so he turned to his backup. Her.

"C'mere Sere." He got up and stumbled over to her. He was drunk.

"Not now Andrew, I told you I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." He grabbed her arms forcefully and held her as his lips slobbered over hers. She instantly stiffened. She didn't want this, or him anymore now that she was moments from her freedom. She broke out of his grip.

"I said NO Andrew!" She was shouting now, but with the weather raging outside she was sure no one could hear her scream.

Rage filled his eyes at her defiance and he immediately advanced on her. She ran towards the front door hoping to escape but Andrew was faster. He grabbed her from behind before she could get her hands on the door.

"C'mere you little minx. You know what daddy wants!" Andrew was slurring his words as he used his derogatory nickname for her. It made her skin crawl.

Tears started to fall as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "No! Andrew! Stop it! Please! Let me go!" Her arms started to flail, hitting him in the shoulder.

He repositioned himself so her arms were pinned behind her back making her cry out in pain. He dragged her to the living room couch, throwing her down and immediately falling on top of her.

Serena was sobbing between her screams. He was going to rape her moments before her freedom. They hadn't had sex in over two years because of his mistress and the only reason he was doing this was because _she_ had sent him away. Because of Serena had convinced her to.

His hands ripped open her shirt as his mouth assaulted her body and she let out a blood curdling scream. She didn't care if anyone could hear her or not, but apparently Andrew did. His hand immediately covered her mouth, his eyes pure evil.

"Shut up you little bitch and do your wifely duty!" She could smell the bourbon on his breath and wanted to vomit.

Something changed in her then and she didn't want to be the wife, or the victim anymore. It seemed the two were interchangeable. All her life she was taught to take whatever life gave her, be the perfect wife and woman and now she was moments from freedom and that was all she could taste. Andrew's hands started to roam as his mouth covered hers again. She stiffened completely until he was in the right position. Then she let her knee fly.

Right into his crotch.

Andrew yelled out in pain and immediately rolled off of her onto the floor to hold the offended area. Serena got up in one fluid motion, spit on Andrew in the most undignified manner and flew out the front door.

* * *

The following morning Andrew's phone woke him from his drunken sleep. He forgot himself for a moment as he answered the phone.

"Mina?" He clung to the phone, desperate for it to be her.

A gruff voice cleared his throat. "Uh, no this is Sheriff Whitman. Mr. Jones, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Andrew rubbed his face, trying to shake off the haze he was in. "Oh I'm sorry Sheriff, what's going on?" He was back to the model citizen everyone knew and loved.

"We found two cars in the river under the Gainsborough bridge this morning. One of them was your wife's car."

A smile crept onto Andrew's face. "Oh no. Is she okay?" He could barely contain his glee.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones, but we haven't found her body yet. I think you should get here as soon as you can."

Andrew flipped his phone closed and smiled all the way to the shower. He would call Mina in a few days and then they could finally be together.

He took his time reaching the river, secretly happy he was finally rid of her. Of course he would have to shed a few crocodile tears and play the part of the grieving husband, but truth be told if their marriage had gone on any longer, he would have called in his family connection in Chicago to take care of her.

As he pulled up on the bridge, next to the sheriff's patrol car and he could immediately see the railing was torn away where her car, and the other poor soul's car must have gone through. He got out and went to the edge of the bridge to peer over. His eyes widened at the sight as his blood instantly froze. He had expected to see his wife's car being pulled from the river. What he didn't expect to see was his lover's car being pulled out as well.

It turned out he would be shedding more than just crocodile tears today.

* * *

It appeared that the entire town had shown up for the funeral of Serena Jones, loving wife and friend to many. As the line of people paying their respects dwindled down, Andrew's attention was too absorbed with the other plot across the way to notice the two blondes in line. They reached the casket at the same time, one on each side with black veils covering their faces to place a rose on the empty casket. They shared a brief look as their crimson lips turned up into a smile and walked away, leaving the secret at the grave.

That was the sweetest revenge.

* * *

_**Want more but can't wait? I have a sneak peek of Chapter 2 on my blog! Check it out on my profile, because ff doesn't let me post it here :(**_

_**As always, review, review, review! ^.^**_

_**~A**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Don't forget to check out my blog for sneak peaks! ashleighryan dot livejournal dot com.**

* * *

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon as Serena watched it in solitude, bobbing up and down on her jet ski with the waves rolling in off the Gulf of Mexico. She loved being on the water in the first hours of the morning, before the tourists got up. It had become a favorite pastime for her.

Six weeks had passed since she came here, and she was lucky enough to immediately procure a small piece of real estate on a remote part of the beach just north of Cancun. It was nothing more than a shack really, but it was right on the sand, and it was all that she needed. She wanted a simple life after the one she just left, and she was finding out it suited her. She could say without any shadow of a doubt that she did not miss her old life, or Andrew.

She was sitting there lost in her own thoughts, when she heard another jet ski coming towards her. She frowned. This wasn't common for someone else to be out here this early. Tourists were usually still asleep.

Turning to start her jet ski, she stopped mid-click as the person got closer. She could see it was a guy, and he didn't look like a tourist. They usually had trouble working these machines as she knew all too well. It took her a few weeks and dozens of times of being dumped into the ocean for her to finally get the hang of it. Pulling along side of her she could see him much clearer and before she could help herself, her eyes took him in. He was shirtless, his tan muscles rippling with his control of the jet ski as his ebony hair fell effortlessly into eyes as blue as the very ocean they were on. He had a boyish face, but his body clearly said he was a man.

"Are you lost?" He smiled, flashing her his pearly whites.

She bristled. "I could ask you the same thing."

The stranger paused upon hearing her southern accent. "You're not from here." It wasn't a question.

She didn't answer.

"Tourist?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' on purpose hoping he'd get the hint she wasn't interested in conversation. He was disturbing her morning ritual, even though his looks could be compared to the same beauty as the sunrise.

"But you're new to the area." Again, another statement.

When she didn't answer, he continued. "I'm Darien Shields. I own the surf shop up the beach." He offered his hand across the water for her to shake.

He was awfully chatty. Giving him a tight smile, she took his hand in hers. "Serena McClintoch." She didn't give anymore information away, but couldn't help but notice his large hand was calloused on the inside. A sign of a working man. She remembered Andrew's hands were as soft as a baby's behind.

He nodded at her. "Serena." He paused letting the name roll of his tongue as if he was tasting it. "That is a beautiful name." He flashed another smile at her.

Serena looked away at the rising sun hoping he would get the hint. Not that he wasn't friendly or attractive, because he was the finest thing she'd ever seen in her life, but she had only been here for a few weeks and was hoping to get to know herself before getting to know someone else. She cursed the churning in her stomach, or as most people would call them: butterflies.

Seeing she didn't respond again, he tried again. "You must be new. I haven't seen you around the beach before. Sorry for assuming you were a tourist."

She shrugged, still not looking at him. "No worries."

This beautiful creature sitting on the ocean intrigued him to no end. He had seen someone floating out here and was curious. Usually he was the only one out here. When he got closer, nothing could have prepared him for the beauty he was looking at now. She had wavy blonde hair, and lips that looked as soft as feathers. Her milky white skin glowed in the early morning sun, and her bikini left little to the imagination. He wasn't conceded by any means, but her body paralleled his own. Curves in all the right places and legs that went on for miles.

He decided was not going to put off so easily, so he tried a different line of questions. "So I can hear you have a southern accent. Where are you from?"

She looked back at him and for a moment they just stared at one another. Sighing, she knew she had to blow him off. "Look darling, I know you're trying to be nice, which I appreciate, but I was out here _alone_ for a reason. I just need some time to myself ya know?"

They sat there as the seconds ticked by and Serena wondered if he even heard her. Finally he smiled brightly at her for the third time. "No worries darling," he was making fun of her southern accent. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Realizing he wouldn't get anywhere with her at this time, he finally conceded. He knew he would see her again and would have to try again with her then. "Well, it was nice to meet you Serena. I'll be seeing you around." He winked at her before riding off.

She shook her head at him as he rode away unsure how she felt about their encounter.

The sun was fully up now and her moment of peace was over. She sighed and started her jet ski back up deciding it was time for her to go in. Reaching the mainland, she tied her jet ski to the dock, her unofficial dog waiting patiently for her return. The first day of moving here, this shaggy dog with a cream colored coat had started hanging around her house. After a few days, she unofficially adopted her naming her Peaches after her favorite fruit. Truth be told she was grateful for the company. After living the past two years practically alone, it was a nice change to have someone to talk to, even if she was a dog.

She walked inside her house, leaving the sliding door open for the dog to follow. Inside looked like a typical beach cottage. Hardwood floors throughout, white walls and windows everywhere you looked. She even had it decorated as if you had stepped into a magazine ad, with white wicker furniture, different hues of blue, nautical items everywhere and sheer white curtains that billowed with the ocean breeze. Her favorite part of the house was upstairs, past the two bedrooms and bathroom, all of which were decorated just like downstairs. A secret pulldown stairwell at the end of the hall led to the crows nest on top of the house. It was big enough for two people and gave a 360 degree view of the island. She often went up there to read or think and watch the boats sail by. It was a slice of heaven.

Walking to the kitchen, she made breakfast for herself and sat at the kitchen table, with Peaches sitting at her feet, her head resting on her knee begging. Peaches had food in her own bowl in the kitchen, but knew if she gave the puppy dog eyes, Serena would cave. Which she always did, and today was no exception.

"Fine, here." Serena took one more bite then set her plate on the floor for Peaches, her tail wagging happily as she scooped up the remaining eggs and toast. Serena smiled down at her and scratched her behind the ears before getting up from the table.

Within minutes Peaches joined her on the couch licking her lips. They settled into their normal routine, Serena reading a book as Peaches fell asleep, her head resting on her lap.

* * *

**As always please review! More exciting chapters to come! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So a lovely reader pointed out that I misinterpreted the song I loosely based this off, Carrie Underwood's Two Black Cadillacs. Thanks Brizzy! ^_^**

**But no worries! I fixed chapter one, and even added a flashback scene you're gonna want to check out! **

**On to chapter 3! More Darien/Serena fluffiness! YUM! tee hee!**

* * *

Life in Cancun was very different from Serena's life in Georgia. There she was a debutant and a socialite and wanted for nothing. Here she was forced to finally take care of herself and she relished in the feeling. With no one to answer to, nobody to watch her every move, Serena finally felt like she was free from the cage she grew up in.

Walking along the market square with Peaches on her heels like always, she noticed that even grocery shopping was different. There weren't very many grocery stores to get your food from, but rather the people here sold groceries in an open marketplace. As Serena walked by the different stands, her vision was saturated with breads, vegetables, fruits, eggs, and even meat. Each section of the market was designated for the type of food you were looking for.

Stopping at the fruit section, Serena casually picked through the mangoes trying to find a couple that were just ripe enough as Peaches sniffed around the booth next door, probably looking for crumbs.

"Well, fancy seeing you here."

Serena looked up in the smiling face of the jet ski boy, Darien. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but that didn't stop his bangs from hanging behind them, in his eyes no less just like when she first met him on the water. He was wearing a cargo shorts and a fitted white tank top, which did nothing to cover the muscles clearly defined through his shirt. She smiled politely before returning to picking her fruit, without saying a word. Peaches however was intrigued. She came over, tail wagging at Darien and gained his attention.

He immediately bent down to her level and started scratching her behind the ears. "Why who is this? Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Peaches sat and continued to wag her tail at the praise. Still petting her, Darien looked up at Serena. "Is she yours?" As if she wanted to know the answer too, Peaches looked up at Serena as well.

Looking down on the two of them, she couldn't help but smile genuinely. "Yeah, unofficially. She started hanging around my house when I moved in and hasn't left yet. Her name is Peaches."

Darien smirked. "Peaches?" His hand continued scratching her as her eyes began to close, content with the attention.

"Yeah, after my home state fruit." Serena paused. Without realizing it she gave away vital information about where she was from and mentally kicked herself. She would have to be more careful from now on.

Darien's interest was piqued as he stood, his attention now on her. "Ah, so you're from the states, and the peach belongs to Georgia right?"

Serena rolled her eyes and moved on to the next stand, full of bananas. "Very good Nancy Drew."

Darien walked with her as Peaches followed them. "Hey I do what I do. So does this mean we are having an actual conversation, getting to know one another?" He gave her a cheshire cat grin. He was teasing her again.

Picking through the bananas, Serena didn't answer him. "What do you want Darien?"

He leaned against the side of the stand, his strong arms crossed over his chest as he pulled the glasses down his nose so she could see his eyes. "I want to get to know you Serena."

She stopped and looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

He shrugged and pushed the glasses back up his nose. "Because you intrigue me. Not to mention I think you're absolutely gorgeous and I think we would be good together."

She gave him a sideways glance at the last statement. Was he talking about sex? Ignoring him, she moved on to the next section of the market, with Darien and Peaches in tow and stopped at the eggs stand to pick out a dozen. "Well, thank you for the compliment, but I'm not interested."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't believe you."

She stopped again and looked up at him, unbelieving he would be this persistent. Yes, she was gorgeous, everyone had always told her that. Her long blond hair curled just the right way, her crystal blue eyes were enchanting, her clear complexion was the envy of every woman she ever met and her lips were naturally the bright pink of a rose petal. She knew she was gorgeous, but it didn't explain why he persisted after her. Usually when she blew men off her intentions were clear. Why didn't this one get the hint?

She cleared her throat. "Darien, listen sweetie, you seem like a nice guy, but truly I'm not interested. I appreciate the flattery but I'm not looking for a relationship."

He continued to grin at her. "The flattery required no thanks, and I think even though you weren't looking for a relationship doesn't mean it's not what you need. I can usually tell things like that about people."

She huffed at his refusal to accept her answer, or was it the insinuation of his experience with 'people'? She hated it but she was curious. She also hated the butterflies that beat against her ribcage. "And do you have much experience with 'people'" She used to fingers to air-quote the word.

He pulled his sunglasses down again to the edge of his nose and stepped closer to her so they were almost touching. She was forced to tilt her head back just to keep eye contact with him. Peaches sat next to them, her tail wagging, enjoying the scene.

Darien's fingers gently touched her under the chin to keep her looking at him. He was so close she could smell the ocean wafting off of him and it was intoxicating. He must have just come from the water. "Why Serena," her name slid off his tongue like butter. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" The cheshire cat grin was back.

Cursing herself that her breath wasn't coming evenly, she rolled her eyes and tried to play it off. "Don't be ridiculous. I can tell you're a playboy, and I'm not interested." She turned around and walked away from him trying to get her breathing in order.

He smirked at her retreating form and followed her to the next stand and decided he was going to get a date with her if it was the last thing he did. It wasn't his original intent but there was something about this one that made him throw the rulebook out the window, which he's never done before. Taking his sunglasses off, he walked up directly behind her so she could feel his breath on her neck.  
"Not only do I have a talent for knowing when someone needs something, but I can also tell when someone wants me, even if they don't realize it themselves."

Serena froze, a pepper in her hand. She would never admit it, but there was something in her that reacted to him, something she had never felt before, and certainly never with Andrew. Turning around she could see his sunglasses were gone and his cobalt eyes were hypnotizing. They were closer than before, his presence overwhelming her as she felt the vegetable stand against her back. His hand reached up and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head so he could see her eyes, his fingers brushing the side of her face ever so lightly. She swallowed, absolutely sure he could hear it and her heart that pounded against her rib cage. She wasn't going to give in, yet. "So you think I want you?"

He smirked, their faces inches from each other. "No, I think you need me." They stood like that for a few moments before he continued. "Go out with me." It wasn't a question.

Serena felt her resolve melt away with every breath she took. "I can't..."

He made no effort to move. "Go out with me." He whispered the phrase this time, remnants of pineapple on his breath overloading her senses.

She managed a shake of her head this time, still fighting him, but she didn't know why. It was obvious she was attracted to him, so what was she afraid of? Getting hurt again? She was supposed to be finally living her life. This could be her first real step towards freedom from her old life. He smiled widely at her hesitance. He could smell victory on her now shaky resolve. He leaned in ever so slightly, his lips brushing her ear. "Meet me at the Grand Oasis Palm for drinks tonight at 9."

He stepped away from her as Peaches let out a short bark. He smiled at Serena, putting his glasses back on as he leaned down and petted Peaches on the head. "You'll have to stay home tonight Peaches, your mommy is going out on a date. Maybe next time." He gave one final smirk to Serena before walking away, leaving her feeling like a little more than a puddle of goo.

* * *

**Will she go? Check out a sneak peak on my blog that gives the answer away! Make sure to comment! ^_^**

**As always review, review, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you had a great weekend! Here is chapter 4! **

**I have to put a disclaimer because things get pretty hot between our lovebirds so read on at your own risk! Unless you like things like this then read on at your own pleasure! ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena continued to curse herself all the way to the Grand Oasis Palm Hotel. She convinced herself she was staying for one drink and that would be it. Even so, she could not help herself from dressing up. She had chosen a lacy white backless dress which dipped lower than it should, settling right at the base of her spine. Her hair she pinned up and chose a smarting shade of red for her lips. She kept repeating to herself 'one drink only' as she drove, but part of her couldn't contain her excitement at the obvious attraction between them.

Reaching the hotel, she let the valet park her car and walked through the doors. True to his word, Darien was sitting there waiting for her, and she couldn't help her breath hitching at the sight of him. His tan chest peeked through the first couple of undone buttons of his turquoise shirt, and she could see his eyes took on an aqua tint to them. The color was contrasting against his white pants and Serena could tell he was going to be trouble for her.

She smiled recognizing the same look on his face and walked up to him in the middle of the hotel lobby.

Darien's eyes were like saucers as they roamed over her body. "Wow Serena. You. Look. Stunning." He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips.

She smiled politely. "I'm only here for one drink Darien. Then I have to go."

His eyes glinted mischievously at her, taking it as a challenge and placed her arm in his, leading her to the back of the hotel. "Whatever you say darling."

Darien led her to the beach bar, right on the sand. Seeing she was in heels, he bent down without a word and took each leg in his hands, lifting her foot one at a time so he could slip her heels off to carried them for her. Her legs were as soft as they looked and his desire for her rose exponentially. At first she was confused when he bent down until she realized what he was doing. Then she was truly amazed.

As he stood back up she smiled up at him. "Thank you. That was the kindest thing someone has ever done for me." Maybe she wasn't giving him a fair chance.

Darien smiled at her, his eyebrows knitting together with slight concern. "Then you obviously have never met very nice people."

She couldn't refute his statement. "No, maybe I haven't." Maybe just this once she would try to have some fun. What could it hurt?

Reaching the hut, Serena could see they had patio sets scattered under the hut, in addition to the bar. Darien led her to a love seat closest to the water. Sitting down, Serena could see the entire beach, and the moonlight bouncing off the waves. Second only to the sunrise, the moonlight on the beach was another favorite of Serena's. It struck her as majestic and enchanting.

Darien took the seat next to her, and leaned back, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind Serena. Looking away from the moonlight, she realized how close they were and started talking to quell her nerves.

"So I have one question before we slip into casual conversation."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Go on." He couldn't help but notice she smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

She looked around the bar before continuing. It wasn't crowded, probably because it was a week night, but they seemed to be the only ones in this corner so their conversation would be private. "Why me? You seem like the type of guy who gets around and could obviously have any woman he wanted." She gestured towards him and all his hotness.

He chuckled at her definition of him. Yes, he had a talent of attracting every available, and even some not so available women within a twenty mile radius as evidence by the constant come ons he received in a day since he came to Cancun. He had plenty of other talents as well, but she didn't need to know them quite yet. "Serena, I could ask you the same question." He paused as the waitress came over and took their drink order.

"Gin and tonic please, and the lady will have..." he stopped prompting her to order for herself. He didn't want to assume he knew what she liked, but he hoped by the end of the date he would know her much better.

"I'll have a vodka martini, dirty." The waitress nodded and left.

Darien looked at her. He wasn't expecting her to order that and realized he was more intrigued about this fox next to him. "So where were we." Darien smiled. "Ah yes, the 'Why me' question. Like I said, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. But I do."

Serena couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks, and was saved from having to answer by the waitress returning with their drinks.

As she took a sip of her drink, Darien continued. "I can also see you've been through something, and I can tell you need some fun in your life. Am I right?"

She stared at him, eyes wide. Was she really that transparent? She managed a nod.

"Hmm, I thought so." Darien took a sip of his own drink, then had an idea. "I'll tell you what. Since you're hesitant to talk about your past, and trust me - I can respect that, why don't we just keep tonight casual. No personal information, just chit chat."

He smiled at her, and she had to smile back. She liked that arrangement. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about anything in her past just quite yet. "I'd like that."

Over the next two hours, they talked about everything and nothing at all. Occasionally his fingers would play with the strands of hair hanging past her neck, his fingers brushing her skin ever so lightly as her hand would lightly slap his knee at something he had said, resting on his leg longer than necessary. The flirting was on full force. The drinks flowed steadily and Serena found herself really enjoying his company.

Two martini's and five gin and tonics later, Serena and Darien decided they should stop while they were ahead. Darien held out his hand.

"Let's go pay the bill then go for a walk on the beach."

Smiling up at him, she nodded as she grabbed her shoes and took his hand to stand, almost falling over in the process. Darien managed to grab her in time, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was all giggles.

"You okay there darling?" Darien asked, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Serena righted herself and stood solidly on her own two feet, her smile from ear to ear. "Yep." She popped the 'p' like she did the first time they met. "I'm good. You can let go now."

Darien shook his head, still smiling. "Nope." He also popped the 'p', copying her. "I'd hate for you to fall and hurt anything on that gorgeous body of yours." His hands rested on her waist, his fingers gently outlining the side of her dress.

Walking up to the bar, Darien pulled out a credit card and gave it to the woman behind the bar. While they waited for her to bring the receipt and the card back, the other bartender pulled out a Polaroid camera. "Hey want your picture on our wall of love birds?" He pointed behind him and sure enough it was littered with pictures of happy couples. Serena started giggling but before she could say they weren't together, Darien agreed and held her close as the flash blinded her.

Darien smiled down at her as the bartender put their picture on his wall and the woman returned with his slip.

He signed it and handed it back, then grabbed Serena pulling her to him. "C'mon Princess, let's go walk these drinks off." She giggled in return.

Darien led her out to the beach, his arm firm around her waist until they reached the water's edge, then shifted to holding her hand. He noticed she didn't protest.

They walked for a few minutes before Serena started talking. "Don't you just love the moonlight on the water? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She stared wistfully out at the ocean.

Darien stopped them from walking, and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her again, forcing her to look up at him. She started giggling again and he could see she was highly intoxicated, but then again so was he. He couldn't help himself even if he tried. "No Serena, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She stopped giggling immediately at the seriousness in his voice and she licked her lips subconsciously drawing his eyes to them. Before he knew it his mouth claimed hers, and she responded in kind.

Her arms were around his neck in an instant as he crushed her soft body to his, feeling the heat between them sear their skin together. He knew in that instant that he wanted her, and wanted her bad. Everything else went out the window.

His mouth left hers to kiss down the side of her neck, her hands running through his hair wildly, driving him crazy. Between kisses he managed to suggest they go somewhere they could be alone. He stopped kissing her neck long enough to look into her eyes for her answer. She nodded as a smile claimed her lips, much like he had moments before. He placed one chaste kiss on her lips again before grabbing her hand, making them run down the beach, away from the bar.

"Where are we going?" She yelled to him, never feeling more alive in her life.

Darien smiled back at her, still running. "You'll see!" Their laughter filled the night air.

They reached a house down the beach from the bar as Darien stopped running. He reminded Serena of a kid showing off a new toy. It was a beach house, a lot like hers, with a path leading up to it from the sand.

"Where are we?" Serena asked, the thrill still in her eyes.

Darien smiled down at her. "My place. C'mon!" He pulled her up the path and into the back doors of his home.

The house was dark, but Serena could see he had a wall of windows that overlooked the ocean and again it reminded her of her own place. Once inside, he made no move to turn on the lights but left the sliding glass door open as he swept her up into his arm, his lips claiming hers again.

They stumbled to the couch, falling onto it effortlessly. Darien's hands immediately went to the edge of her dress, inching it up her thigh, his hands running up and down her body. Her hands worked the buttons on his shirt open exposing his hard chest, then running them across his sculpted muscles and under his shirt across his back, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

"Oh Serena, you don't know how you drive me crazy," Darien was as breathless as his lips kissed every inch of her. "You are such a little minx!"

Serena instantly froze, memories flooding back to her. That was what Andrew used to call her. Feeling her stiffen beneath him, Darien stopped his pleasure raid on her body to look at her. Seeing her wide eyes, he was instantly concerned. "What's the matter baby?" His hand moved to gently stroke her cheek.

Serena looked up into his eyes and realized she shouldn't be there. She couldn't be there. Apparently Andrew had damaged her more than she realized. Sobering up real quick, she shimmied her body out from beneath him, leaving him more confused than ever. "I'm so sorry, I can't do this." Tears threatened to spill.

Seeing her like that cause something to pull inside Darien, a feeling he didn't recognize and definitely was not used to. He was truly concerned for her, something he'd never felt for another person. He got up from the couch and went to her, his arms wrapping around her, his hand caressing her cheek. "Serena, baby what's the matter?"

Looking up at him she couldn't stop the tears from flowing and buried her head in his chest. Darien held her, his hand rubbing her back. "Shhh, it's all right. Everything is okay, you're safe."

Serena sobs ebbed after a few moments. Then she looked up at him knowing what she wanted and what she needed to do were two different things. She couldn't have one without the other. She needed control of her life and to work through her insecurities before she could even give this a chance, and if he wasn't around when she's ready, then that was a risk she would have to take. "I'm- so sorry Darien, but I can't do this."

He looked down at her, and she looked so frail at that moment, like a lost child. He promised her no personal conversation tonight, but couldn't help but wonder what happened to break this beautiful creature in his arms.

"It's okay Serena. I'll walk you home." He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

She smiled at him through her tears, thankful he didn't ask any questions. She grabbed her shoes and took his hand as he led her back onto the sand, not even noticing the pictures of her littered all over his coffee table.

* * *

**Uh oh...why does he have pictures of her on his coffee table? Could this be related to his own past he's so unwilling to share? Check out my blog for the Chapter 5 sneak peak! **

**As always review, review, review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I have a much needed night off so you know what that means!? Writing! And posting chapters! And fangirl squealing! I'm such a sucker for these two characters *swoon***

**Anyway, on with the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

The bright light streaming through her windows with the combination of a drum being pounded in her head woke her up from her sleep. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. Making a run for the bathroom, she reached the commode just in time to vomit up the remains of her stomach and grabbed her head in pain. She was hungover.

Peaches pushed open the bathroom door to lay on the floor next to Serena, her tail thumping gently. Serena took the suggestion and laid down on the cool tile floor and smiled at her dog. It was helping. While she laid there with her, the memories of the night before came flooding back and she cringed at how foolish she had been.

_All the way down the beach, back towards the hotel, Serena continued to apologize to Darien for her actions. Finally he stopped and turned her to him, holding her face in his hands._

_"Serena, please stop apologizing. I understand that everyone has a past. If you're not ready to talk about it, it's okay with me. I have a past too so I understand."_

_Serena looked up at him briefly wondering what his secrets were. Was it as bad as hers or was it worse? She nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself and let him lead her to the car._

_Giving him directions, he found her place easily and upon seeing it he thought it suited her. It was a tiny cottage, but sweet, like her. Putting the car in park, he moved around to her side to help her out of the car as she stumbled into his arms again. He chuckled and swung her up into his arms easily, leaving her shoes on the floorboard. She let herself snuggle into his chest, unable to do much more since the entire world was spinning around her. She could barely hear Peaches barking at them from inside the locked door._

_Fumbling with her car keys in his hand, he found the only other key and managed to open the door while trying not to jostle the blonde in his arms. Peaches immediately wound herself around his legs as he walked through the door and closed it behind them._

_Inside she could feel him pause for a moment, as if he was taking in the space of her home. She hoped she had cleaned up, but for the life of her couldn't remember much at this point. He gently climbed the stairs, and easily found the master bedroom, laying her down gently on her bed._

_She didn't see it because her eyes were already closed, but he smiled down at her as she felt him stroke her blonde curls gently before whispering, "sleep tight Princess". He then placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
That was the last thing she felt before sleep truly claimed her._

Looking down she saw that she was no longer in her dress, but a familiar turquoise shirt and her panties. He must have changed her after she fell asleep.

"I really hope you didn't puke on my shirt."

Serena moaned. Darien was still there, and was standing right outside the bathroom door.  
"Go away." It was all she could muster.

The door creaked open and Peaches sat up, her tail wagging as Darien stepped into the bathroom. "No-can-do Princess." He stepped over Peaches to kneel down next to where she was laying. "Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"  
Serena didn't move. "I feel like I'm going to die."  
Darien chuckled. "Ah I should've known a sweet little southern thing like yourself couldn't hold your liquor. C'mon, I have a cure." He scooped her up into his arms and all she could do was let him.

He carried her downstairs, with Peaches right on his heels. For the first time since she moved here, she cursed the abundance of windows and the light streaming through. Taking her to the couch, he set her down gently and went to the kitchen. She noticed her couch was warm and had extra pillows and a blanket. Darien must have slept down here last night after placing her in her bed.

She laid down as Peaches snuggled up at her feet and placed one of the pillows over her head to stop the light from stabbing her in the eyes like a knife. She swore right then to never drink again.

She could hear Darien rustling around in the kitchen. She could hear chopping, doors opening, water running, the ice machine and a blender. She hope his cure was worth the noise piercing her eardrums. A few minutes later all the noises stopped. She laid there in silence until a voice next to her startled her.

"You need to drink this."

Removing the pillow she forced herself to sit up as Darien handed her a glass with green goop in it.

"You've got to be kidding me." She was not going to drink that monstrosity.

Darien sat on the coffee table across from her. "No, I'm not kidding. Unless you want to feel like that all day?" His fingers tapped the bottom of her glass indicating bottoms up.

She sighed and tipped the glass towards her lips. It smelled revolting and for a moment she thought she was going to be sick again.

Darien pinched her nose close, cutting off the smell. She looked up at him. His eyes were serious. "Drink now, and don't stop until it's gone."

Serena hesitated until he said two words. "Trust me."

She took a deep breath through her mouth and began to chug the vile drink. Once she was done her stomach surged and she prayed vehemently not to get sick on Darien. He continued to hold her nose closed, preventing her from truly tasting the concoction as he took the glass from her hand.

The sickness passed and Darien let go of her nose. "Better?"

Looking up at him again, he smirked knowingly and she was impressed at how fast it was working. Her head still pounded horribly, but the sickness was slowly fading away. "Better."

She didn't notice it when he came over, but he took a wet rag off the coffee table next to him and placed it on her head, urging her to lay down again before asking, "Don't you have a room with real shades to block out the light for times like this?"

Serena didn't open her eyes. "No, and honestly before last night I'd barely had more than a glass of wine. I'm not a big drinker."

He chuckled. "I can see that." He repositioned the cold rag so it covered her eyes. To him, she seemed to fall asleep. He sighed looking at her. There was a deep mystery about this one, but he decided not to push it. Besides he had secrets of his own he wouldn't want her pressing him for. Secrets that would most definitely tear them apart. After last night he knew this was the life he wanted, not what he came from. His thumb caressed the side of her head as held the rag in place over her eyes. "What am I going to do with you Princess?"

Serena thought she heard a phone ring, but the darkness was already taking her as she heard Darien answer the phone.

* * *

The next time Serena woke up, it was to Peaches barking outside. Sitting up gingerly as not to have a repeat of this morning, she found her headache was just about gone. She would have to find out exactly what he put in that drink. Getting up, she saw she was still in his shirt. Peeking outside, she saw Darien playing with Peaches on the beach and decided to take a quick shower and change before seeing him again.

Once her shower was finished, she felt like a new woman and changed into more comfortable clothes, specifically her yoga pants and tank top. By the time she came back downstairs, Darien was walking inside with Peaches in tow.

"You're up." He smiled at her from the door.

She smiled back, taking the last few steps to the ground floor, his shirt in her hand. "And you're a miracle worker." Walking up to him, she returned it to him.

He shrugged as he slid the shirt over his arms, leaving it unbuttoned. He was still in the same white pants from last night. "Someone showed it to me when I was in need so I felt compelled to share the wealth."

"Speaking of which, what exactly was in that?" Serena reached down to scratch Peaches on the head before the dog headed to the couch for her afternoon nap.

Darien tweaked her nose. "A lot of things. I'll tell you one day, but honestly I'm bushed. Want me to make you a sandwich?"

Serena looked up at the clock. It was after one o'clock in the afternoon. Seeing him make his way to the kitchen she stopped him. "Nuh uh." Seeing his confused look she smiled. "You took care of me, so the least I can do is make you a sandwich." Looking at his clothes she then added, "You can go take a shower upstairs. I have some large sweatpants that might fit you. You're more than welcome to help yourself."

Turning around Serena headed to the kitchen. Darien took a moment to watch her walk away before heading upstairs on her command, smiling the whole way up.

She made them a couple of tuna fish sandwiches and grabbed a bag of chips out of her cabinet, then poured them both a glass of tea and waited for him to return. Looking at the stairs, a part of her was tempted to go up to him. The sensible part of her kept her in her seat. As much as she wanted him, she knew she had to take a step back and figure out what she wanted in her life. She wasn't ready to be tied down in another relationship right away and she hoped he would understand.

Darien came down the stairs a few minutes later and Serena busted out laughing. He had found a pair of her dark blue sweats with 'Bulldogs' running down the leg which fit fine, but she forgot about their height difference. The end of the pants legs came to the middle of his calf.

"Hey I'm working with what I got." He smirked at her, obviously able to be teased.

Still laughing she motioned for him to join her at the table. "Sit down crazy. Let's eat."

Darien took a seat and mumbled his thanks through a mouthful of food. Serena was still smiling at how silly the whole situation was.

After they were done eating, Darien sat back from the table and fed Peaches a few chips. Serena took their plates away and walked to the kitchen. They hadn't spoke but a few words during lunch and now it seemed they would have to address the white elephant in the room. Luckily for her, he started first.

"So, are we going to pretend like last night didn't happen?" Serena turned around to look at Darien who just sat there smirking at her.

She sighed, but before she answered him, she had a question of her own. Something that had been plaguing her since she woke up. "First, who was on the phone when I fell asleep on the couch?"

Darien's face showed no emotion as he answered. "Wrong number."

She frowned, something tugging at the back of her mind. He had no reason to lie to her did he? Was this a connection to his past he didn't want to share? Not that she could blame him, in fact she was thankful he hadn't pushed to know about her past more. She decided to shrug it off.

"So...last night?"

Serena took a deep breath as she walked to the sliding glass door, Peaches on her heels. They may as well get it over with. "Let's go for a walk."

Once on the beach, they had a stretch of private beach to themselves before they reached the public part. Peaches took off in a run ahead of them.

It took a couple of minutes for Serena to get her courage up as this wasn't going to be an easy conversation for her. They walked side by side, their feet in the water. Blessedly Darien just walked silently beside her waiting for her to start.

"I want you to know that what happened last night wasn't your fault, it was mine."

Darien tried to protest but Serena stopped him. "Please, if you stop me I might not have the courage to continue." He nodded and kept his thoughts to himself, for now.

Serena let out her breath as she continued. "Last night was completely my fault. I didn't mean to lead you on, but after a few drinks apparently I lose my damn mind."

He chuckled then, but kept his word and didn't say anything. Serena smiled too, but the seriousness of the conversation weighed heavily on her and her smile was short lived.

"What you need to understand is that I like you, I really do but I just need a little time to get my head on straight."

When she didn't continue, Darien looked at her for permission to talk. She smirked and nodded.

He stopped them, the waves caressing their feet as he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards him so he could see her eyes. "So first thing is first, you were not the only participant last night therefore it cannot solely be your fault. I think the drinks got away from us and one thing led to another." They shared a smile knowing full well what it led to.

Letting go of her chin, he took her hand leading them down the beach again. "Not that I wasn't fully enjoying myself, because I was, but I understand. Things were moving too fast."

Serena nodded. She agreed whole heartedly and couldn't believe he was taking this so well.

She risked a look up at him. He was looking at his feet as they walked, splashing the water around them. It reminded her of a little boy who was being told he couldn't have ice cream for dinner and her heart ached. She felt bad for hurting his feelings, but knew she had to stick to her resolve, however shaky it was. Being extremely attracted to this guy wasn't helping her case either.

"I hope we can remain friends?" She hoped this wasn't goodbye.

He looked at her, laughter filling his eyes, taking her by surprise. "Of course we can silly girl. Just because you need some time to yourself isn't a reason for me not to want to be around you." He stopped walking again and took her hands in his. "Besides, you couldn't get rid of me now even if you wanted to. You're worth the wait." His smile was as bright as the sun as he brought both her hands to his lips, and kissed them gently.

She furrowed her brow, forcing her smile back. "What makes you think I want you to wait for me?" She was teasing him.

Darien laughed and they turned around to walk back to the house. He was still holding her hand. "Oh Serena, you may not be ready for a relationship with me right now, but there is no denying the passion between us, not after last night." He winked at her and she blushed scarlet. Then he made an observation. "I must say, I love that color in your cheeks. It's absolutely beautiful."

The blush didn't fade, but Peaches interrupted them then, barking as she ran back down the beach, coming to walk beside them. No matter how far she went, Peaches always knew how to get back.

Her thoughts drifted back to Darien. He wasn't supposed to be this understanding and sweet, and yet he was. She sincerely hoped he wouldn't get tired of waiting for her. Although if he continued on this way, she couldn't see it taking very long.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? Or do you have to go home?" She motioned to her pants that he was still wearing.

He looked down at his attire, and nodded. "Perhaps I should go home and change, but I could come back if you'd like?"

She nodded. "I can make us dinner. Something more than just a sandwich." She laughed, and he joined in, their conversation as light as the ocean breeze around them.

* * *

**Aren't they just the cutest couple ever!? **

**P.S. I know I don't normally do this, but I really want to thank those who have reviewed so far! I mean really, its the reviews that keep me writing and posting. My notebook is full of at least 15 different story ideas so I won't be going anywhere soon! Love to all! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! And to make up for not posting lately, I'm uploading two chapters tonight!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Over the next few months, Serena and Darien would occasionally bump into one another on the beach, at the market, or he would stop by just to see her, but one thing remained constant: he respected her wishes like a gentleman and didn't make another move on her.

She also found that she finally had the much needed time to think. What did she want to do with her life? Where did she want to go? Cancun had originally been a starting point, but she could see herself being completely happy here. She noticed her thoughts of complete happiness often included Darien.

Deciding she would like to make her time here more permanent, Serena looked into opening her own shop. Considering they were in tourist central, she thought a recreational vehicle shop would be easy, and would occupy her time, time she suddenly found she had too much of.

Contacting the same real estate agent when she first moved here, she was able to find the perfect location. It was previously a recreation shop that had gone under and Serena relished in the challenge to bring it back to it's former glory.

She had been working on this shack for three weeks, fixing the plumbing, replacing rotted wood and painting and it felt wonderful to finally have a purpose in life. Of course, Peaches was there with her every day she came, and today was no exception. It was her bark that alerted Serena that someone was there. She heard him before she could see him.

"Damn this place is a dump."

Serena couldn't help herself and laughed out loud at the statement. Seconds later, Darien found the door and had two bags in his hands. Peaches immediately rushed him, her tail wagging emphatically.

"Really Serena? This is what you bought?" He looked around the shop in fake distain.

She went to him and took the bags from him hands, freeing them up so he could pet Peaches. "Well, luckily for you, it's not your shop. It's mine, and I love it."

Darien stood back up from petting Peaches, who now content, went back to her bed in the corner that Serena had set up for her. He then walked over to the counter where Serena was unloading his bags and began to help her. He had been wanting to see her new place since she bought it, but she claimed she wanted to do everything herself, which he respected.

"Thank you for bringing me lunch. I'm starving!" Serena exclaimed, taking a couple of sandwiches out of the bag. Darien had brought her favorite lunch from the Sub Shack on the beach.

Darien removed the drinks as well. "No problem. I've been wanting to see your new place, and I must say, it looks like it's going to be a looker. I mean you have great potential here. I even remember when it was 'Ride The Wave Rec Shop'. They had a ton of business."

Serena was confused. "If it had a ton of business, why did it go under?"

Darien shrugged. "I read that when the father died, his kids didn't run it as well and ended up over charging for vehicles. They were greedy."

Serena nodded. She wasn't a stranger to greediness. Having been born from money she saw her fair share. She couldn't say she missed that life.

After lunch, Darien insisted on helping out so she set him working on re-attaching the baseboards around the shop as she began to paint. They worked in comfortable silence until Darien was almost finished. He stood, stretching his back after bending down for so long.

"So, when we are done here, do you want to go out to dinner? My treat?"

Serena shook her head. "No, you bought lunch. Besides you're the one helping me, I should buy." This was a common friendly argument between them.

Darien finished up what he was doing and came over to her. She had the first coat of paint on the wall and was about to start the second. "Why can't you just ever let me be the gentleman? You wound my manly pride." Darien held his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"I let you be a gentleman all the time. You've been the epitome of being a gentleman. If anything you're making me look bad."

Darien laughed. "Okay I concede. What do you want me to do next?"

Serena continued rolling the wall and smirked. "Well, if you're manly pride can handle it, pick up that roller and help me."

Darien bowed theatrically to Serena. "As you wish, Princess."

She rolled her eyes at the pet name and didn't respond. Since the night she asked just to be friends, he respected her wishes, but still called her pet names. 'Princess' seemed to be his favorite, although if he was teasing her, he often used her own words against her like 'darling' or 'sweetie.' Thankfully he never used the 'minx' nickname again. If he didn't bring it up, she wasn't going to.

They were half way around the room when she got a sneaky idea. They were rolling the same wall, over by where Peaches' bed was and she was sound asleep. Serena inched closer to him so they were rolling right next to one another. She bent down to rewet her roller but instead of bringing it back to the wall, she rolled right up Darien's back. He froze and looked at her, his eyes wide. She couldn't help the giggles that followed.

"Oh my goodness, Darien I am so sorry." She wasn't sorry at all.

He blinked a few times as she continued to laugh. Now it was time for revenge. A playful glint entered his eyes as he advanced on her.

"Oh you are so going to get it."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll have to catch me first!" and took off running through the shop. Darien took off after her, paint roller still in hand. They circled the shop, running into and out of the back room until Darien finally cornered her, ironically back in the same spot where the crime occurred.

An evil smile played on his lips. "You're mine now Princess."

Serena was laughing so hard she stumbled as she tried to maneuver past him and squealed as his arms wrapped around her waist, his roller finally getting justice all over the top of her head.

She finally wiggled free and grabbed the closest paint brush flinging paint across the room on to him. It hit him square in the face and even landed on Peaches who yelped and immediately high tailed it outside, away from the madness.

Serena stopped laughing, afraid she'd gone too far. She tried to hide her smile with her hand, but wasn't very successful. Darien wiped the paint off, smearing it across his face making him look like a character from Braveheart. Stone-faced, he decided she wasn't near as painted as she should be and in one swift move grabbed the other paint brush slinging paint back to her, covering the front of her clothes.

She screamed when the paint hit her. They stood there for a moment sizing each other up before a full out paint war ensued, their laughter filling the air. Serena had managed to hide behind her counter, but Darien wasn't going to be exposed while she hid. He ran across the room to her in true James Bond fashion, and wrapped his arms around her trying to spread the paint from his clothes onto her. She continued to squeal and fight back, her paint brush finding his hair until they toppled over onto the floor, dragging the drop cloth covering the counter down with them.

They rolled once wrapping themselves in the drop cloth so Darien was now on top. Still laughing, his hands found her face, effectively wiping the remaining paint onto her cheeks. He made sure her arms were pinned beneath him.

"Okay, okay! I give!" Serena squirmed beneath him and he stopped. Their faces were inches apart and his desire for her hit him like a truck. Before he could stop himself, his lips claimed hers in a gentle kiss.

Serena was shocked, but not surprised. Considering the position they were in, it wasn't exactly something friends would do. She didn't mind it, and realized she was finally ready. The surprise came seconds later when he pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Serena, I-I don't know what came over me." He moved to get up and in doing so freed her arms. She immediately wrapped them around his neck to hold him in place.

Confusion filled his eyes as he looked down at her. She was still as beautiful as the day he met her, even covered in paint. He should've known if he put himself in this position he wouldn't been able to help himself. It was why he made sure to keep such a distance from her all these months. It had been torture but he knew she would be worth it. He was crazy about her, both their pasts be damned. Though he figured her past couldn't possibly be as bad as his, but he just hoped she would be kind enough to forgive him if she ever found out.

Her crystal blue eyes were bright beneath her long lashes that fluttered. "I-I didn't mind. Don't go." She smiled shyly up at him.

As much as he wanted her, he hesitated. He wanted to make sure she was ready and the last thing he wanted was to rush her. Before he could answer her, she removed his arms from around his neck and he immediately missed her warmth.

When he didn't kiss her again, she closed her eyes to prevent him from seeing her tears. She should have known he wouldn't have waited for her. She was a foolish girl.

"It's okay Darien. I get it. I wouldn't have waited either." She made to move this time but he was still on top of her, unmoving.

His hand reached to cup her cheek and her eyes shot open. She could see pure desire in his eyes. "Serena, I would have waited a thousand years for you. I'm absolutely crazy about you, can't you see that?" A smile lit his lips but he still made no move to kiss her again. She shook her head.

He laughed out loud, amazed by her. "Oh my sweet Serena." His hand stroked her cheek. "You are the kindest, most gentle person I've ever met and I consider myself lucky to have met you. I can't imagine what has happened to you to make you doubt yourself so much."

She stiffened slightly at the mention of her past and realized he deserved some sort of answer. She sighed, blinking back tears. "I think there is something you should know about me." When he didn't speak she continued. "Before I came here I was in a really bad relationship, and I guess he did more damage than I realized." She stopped then, knowing that was as much as she could bring herself to say. She planned on full disclosure but couldn't bring herself to tell him, afraid he would leave her. She knew now that move would hurt her worse than Andrew ever did.

Darien nodded wiping away the lone tear that fell down her paint covered cheek. "Well, he's a damn fool for not realizing what a catch you really are."

Serena was so overcome by the emotions this man made her feel that she threw her arms back around his neck and pulled him down to her, this time her lips claimed his for her own.

There was no more talking after that.

* * *

**Love these two! **

**Please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

A month had passed since that paint filled, messy but wonderful day in her shop. Serena had finally learned to throw caution to the wind, and found this time she was lucky in love. Darien adored her, and made her feel more valuable than anything money could buy. That in itself was worth it to her.

They had officially been dating since then, and they were with each other every day. Surprisingly enough they managed to get to know one another without delving too deep into each other's past. A gesture she was grateful for. It was becoming an unspoken rule between them, something neither of them apparently minded. She knew if things got any more serious she would have to come clean, but for now she was elated. In fact, she couldn't have been happier, except for today. Today was the grand opening of her new business adventure 'Rent N Ride'.

She had been open for a few hours and had quite the slew of customers. Anything brand new typically garnered a fair amount of attention, and this was no exception.

Around lunch time, the bells on the door chimed again at the entrance of another customer. Finishing the order she was taking she called out, "Be right with you!"

A few minutes later she handed the couple in front her the keys to their jet ski's and turned the next customer. It was Darien, and he was holding something behind his back from her.

Her smile grew exponentially at the sight of him, his own smile matching her own. "Darien! I thought you weren't coming by until closing time."

He shrugged. "What can I say, I couldn't wait to see you and to see how things were going."

She laughed at his impatience. "They are going just fine. I've rented just about everything out for the day."

His eyebrows raised. "Really? That's very impressive Serena, good job!"

She laughed again at his enthusiasm. Unable to help her curiosity, she tried to look behind him. "What's in the bag?" She was really hoping it was food because she was famished.

He smirked at her as he brought the brown paper bag out from behind his back. "Lunch of course." They had only been dating a month and he already knew she would be cranky if she missed a meal.

She shook her head smiling at how well he knew her eating habits. Walking to the front door, she locked it before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the back of the shop.

They made their way out onto the balcony of the shop, overlooking the now empty cove where all the water vehicles she had were out for the day. They took a seat together next to Peaches, who was sleeping in the sun. Her eyes didn't open, but her tail thumped twice in acknowledgement as Darien pulled out two sandwiches for them.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat, their sandwiches finished, Serena started to clean up. "I should really get back, it's not good business to be closed for lunch."

Darien immediately grabbed her arm, pulling her back down in the seat. "Um, Serena, actually I have something else for you."

Serena's brow furrowed. She had never seen him this edgy because he was usually so self assured. "What is it Darien?"

Darien shifted in his seat and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Serena's eyes widened and her first thought was 'I'm not ready for this!'

Seeing the panic on her face, Darien moved to immediately qualm her fears, placing his hand on hers. "Serena, it's okay, it's not a ring."

She couldn't help the release of air she'd been holding, making it obvious she was in a panic. "I'm sorry Darien, I just don't thing we are there." She gave him a sheepish smile she added, "Yet".

Another trait of hers he found he loved was when she was nervous. She was absolutely adorable. He decided not to answer her and just hold the box up for her to open.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her shaky hands to the box, unsure of why she felt so nervous about opening it. He already said it wasn't a ring, but part of her thought he may have been kidding. Slim fingers popped open the box and resting on the black velvet was a necklace with a peach as the charm. She breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like it came from one of the tourist shops and she was glad he didn't spend a lot of money on her. Looking up a him, there was a question in her face. "A peach?"

He smiled, taking the necklace out and placing it around her neck. "For two reasons. One, it was the first clue you gave me that let me into your life." He clasped it in place and removed his hands. "And second, it's for this cute little mongrel you named her after." He reached down and scratched Peaches between the ears. Her only response was a wag of her tail.

The smile on Serena's lips now was unmistakable. "Thank you Darien, it's beautiful." She looked down at it resting on her chest, her fingers lightly stroking it.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Happy one month Princess."

* * *

**As always review, review, review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Warning: This chapter is a bit graphic! **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Five months had passed since she received her gift from Darien. Her shop was doing well and she had asked Darien to officially move in. His cottage was up for rent the very next day.

It was a Wednesday morning when the bells rang on her door alerting her to a customer, as they always did. It had been a slow day so far, having only rented a few vehicles so she was eager for the business. Looking up from her book, she froze.

It was Andrew.

Before she could sink behind the counter, he made eye contact and froze as well, as if he'd seen a ghost. It was then that Serena noticed the woman he came in with.

She was short and skinny with long raven hair, and she was wearing a large brimmed hat and sunglasses. Her attire was not beach worthy, but screamed money down to the slinky red designer brand dress and jewel encrusted stiletto heels on her feet. "Honey, look at this! They have cute little keychains you can buy. How quaint!" Her accent was thick and Serena guessed she was from New York.

Andrew regained his composure as the old evil glint she knew too well came over his eyes. Serena still hadn't moved, as if she was a deer in the headlights. Without taking his eyes off of her, he spoke to the woman behind him. "Sweetie, why don't you take the car back to the hotel. I'll rent a cute little motorbike we can use to see the island." He was still staring at Serena.

The woman stopped looking at the key chains and came to stand by him. "But I don't know the way." Her lips pouted as her hands gently rubbed up and down his arm.

He broke their stare-down to briefly look at the woman beside him. "It's the Ocean View Hotel. Straight down this road we are on. You can't miss it." Seeing her still pouting, he sealed the deal. "I'll tell you what. I'll pick up dinner on the way back. How does that sound?" His hand stroked her cheek as he placed a peck on her lips. Serena wanted to vomit at how fake it all was.

"Okay baby!" The woman had an unusually high voice and was extremely nasally. Serena briefly wondered how Andrew ended up with her. Without another word, the woman left, her heels clacking loudly on the floor. When the bells from the door died, Andrew took a step towards Serena.

Her hand flew up. "Stop right there. I don't know why you're here but let's pretend we never saw each other and you can leave right now." She prayed he would take the bait.

His mouth curved up into a sinister smile. "Why you little minx, how the _hell_ do you expect me to pretend like I didn't see you today." He clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at her. "You have a lot of explaining to do my dear." He started moving toward her again.

Serena panicked and ran toward the back of the store to her office, slamming the door in the process. Her fingers quickly locked the door as Andrew started banging on the outside of it.

"Let me in you little bitch! How dare you embarrass me like this! I am your husband damn it!"

"Ex-husband! I'm dead remember!?" Serena screamed from inside her office.

Andrew let out a sinister laugh. "Oh my dear, you will be once I'm done with you!"

He continued to bang on the door, and Serena knew it would be a matter of minutes before he broke it down completely. She immediately began to look around for an exit, but all the windows were small, too small for her to escape through. Then she looked for her phone to call for help, but realized she left her cell phone on the desk out in front and kicked herself for not grabbing it.

"I'm coming for you!" Andrew continued to laugh, sending shivers of fear all up and down her spine.

"Just leave me alone! I want nothing from you!" Serena began screaming out the window for help, praying someone would hear her. Every loud bang on her door made her jump and the tears flowed freely down her face. He was going to kill her.

"Oh but I want something from you, something you denied me the last time we saw each other and you're damn straight going to give it to me before I kill you!"

Two more bangs were all it took for her office door to splinter, giving him a chance to reach up through the hole in the door he made with his foot. Serena crouched in the corner of her office as she watched a white sleeved arm snake through the hole to unlock the door and swing it open.

"Daddy's home." Andrew stood there, blood on his knuckles from punching her door and a deranged smile on his face.

Serena stood from her crouched position, fear etched into her features. Behind her back, she held a pair of scissors she grabbed from her desk and waited for him to make the first move.

He walked confidently towards her, his bloodied hand reaching out for her. When he was within an arms length distance, she stabbed him in the shoulder with the scissors. As he screamed out in pain she darted around him and ran back into the main area of her shop. Running to the door, she pulled on it a few times before she realized he had locked it. She no sooner flipped the lock before she felt hands snake around her waist. She screamed out as a hand covered her mouth.

"Now you know I'm going to have to make you pay for that little stunt you whore!" Andrew hissed in her ear, picking her up easily and carrying her back to the office, Serena kicking and screaming through his hand with all her might.

Once in the office he threw her on the floor and kicked her in the ribs to keep her down. Serena's vision was filled with white spots as she rolled over, clutching her side but before she could recover, Andrew had a fistful of her hair in his hand, pulling her to a sitting position. His grip didn't loosen, instead he brought the same bloodied scissors she used on him to her throat as he pulled her head back.

"Now, we're going to play this game my way. Understand?"

All Serena could do was whimper and nod her head.

"Good. Now take off your blouse." His smile was sickening but before she could protest, the sharp sting of the scissors nicked the skin on her throat. She cried out.

Andrew voice was clipped. "Now! You hesitate, you die. Got it!"

Serena's shaky hands immediately started unbuttoning her blouse until her bra was exposed.

"Please, Andrew don't do this. I beg you!" Serena tried to plead with him, but looking in his eyes she could see it was no use. She remembered him being cruel, but his eyes were never this dark with rage or evil. He was definitely not the same man from before.

Andrew paused for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his crazed face. "You know, now that I have you, there are a couple of things I would like to know." His hand holding the scissors drew an icy path from her throat, down her chest through the dip between her breasts. His grip was firm on her scalp, giving her very little room for movement.

Bringing the scissors back to her throat he screamed, "Did you kill Mina?!"

Serena shook her head as much as she dared. "No! No, she's fine! She was at the funeral!

Andrew looked confused. "She was at the funeral? You both were?"

Serena nodded.

His brows furrowed in anger. "She was in on it!?"

Again, she nodded. "We planned it together."

Betrayal crossed his face at the confession. "M-Mina, planned it with you?"

Serena hated throwing another person under the bus, but right now it was that or her life. Serena nodded for the third time, ever so slightly. The scissors were still pressed eerily close to her throat.

It took Andrew a few moments to process the thought, before the craziness crept back into his features. He was definitely sick in the head. "Then I guess I'll have to go out of my way to look for her, after I'm done with you."

"Why are you doing this!? You have a new bride, obviously someone who dotes on you! Why do this now?!" Serena was grasping at every straw possible to keep him talking. As long as he was talking he wasn't doing anything else.

To her surprise, he laughed. "Rei? That New Yorker trailer trash! She was an arrangement I made with my brother to unite the two families."

Serena's memory surged. She remembered his brother, and his only remaining family, Tony. He was deeply connected with the mob in Chicago, and he was a sick son of a bitch just like his brother.

"Then why agree to it if you don't love her?"

Andrew stared at her incredulously. "You can't be serious. I married you for money, why wouldn't I do the same for family connections?" He paused for a moment, a thought crossing his mind before he continued. "The only thing I didn't know was that old senile fool didn't have any money left, otherwise I wouldn't have poisoned him."

Serena's eyes widened. "Y-you killed my father!" Something boiled in Serena then, and she no longer cared about keeping him talking. He was the devil himself and he was going to kill her no matter what she said. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

He smiled evilly at her again. "Yes, my little minx. I did, and given the chance I'd do it again, only I wouldn't have waited so long to get rid. of. you." He brought the scissors up to her nose, and lightly tapped her on the end of it as he said the last word. Serena took that moment to enact an old move of hers. Her knee right to his crotch. Again.

Andrew yelled out and dropped the scissors as Serena pushed past him and tried to crawl away. He immediately grabbed her ankle to stop her and flipped her over on her back as he climbed on top of her, straddling her stomach and holding her hands down. Serena continued to squirm and scream out for help.

He laughed. "You know, I should have seen that coming, but you are so full of surprises!" He took that moment to slap her across the face, hard. Again she saw spots and could vaguely feel his hands on her body. A few moments later she regained her cognizance to feel that he was trying to pull her pants off and he had cut her bra with the scissors.

She immediately began to fight him and managed to land a couple of solid punches on his arms, before finally grabbing his shoulder wound, making him scream out. This time he punched her in the face, his lust for her temporarily forgotten as his rage took over.

After the first punch, Serena swore she was hearing things, even a dog barking. Then she knew her ears were working when she heard someone call her name followed by more barking.

"SERENA!"

Her heart swelled at that voice, and knew the barking must be Peaches.

Peaches came flying through the hole in the door that Andrew had made and in an instant the weight was lifted from her mid section. She could hear Peaches barking and growling with Andrew swearing. A smile came to her lips as she realized Peaches must really be doing a number on him. She hoped he was riddled with dog bites.

Gingerly she managed to sit up, just in time to see Andrew kick Peaches off of him, sending her flying across the room to hit the adjacent wall, her limp form crumpling on the floor.

Serena could hear someone screaming and realized once she saw Darien fly past her to Andrew that the scream she heard was her own. Peaches wasn't moving. She crawled to her as she favored her right side where Andrew had kicked her in the ribs. She lifted the faithful dog gently to her lap and realized the dog wasn't moving.

"Peaches! Peaches! Don't leave me!" Serena sobbed over her, clutching her cream colored fur in her hands. Peaches wasn't breathing.

"Darien! Help!" Serena cried out for him. They had to take her to the vet. They had to save her.

Darien's arms stopped mid-flail over Andrew's slumping body against her filing cabinet. His body wasn't moving as Darien left him and came to her side.

"Oh my god Serena, look at what he did to you!" His hand gently touched her lip and her eye, both of which stung. Darien immediately took off his shirt and wrapped it around her topless form.

"Darien we have to take Peaches to the doctor!" Serena continued to sob.

Darien looked down at the shaggy form in her lap, and knew immediately she was dead by the angle of her neck.

He took Serena's face in his hand. "Serena, baby she's gone."

"No! No she can't be! She didn't deserve this! No one deserves this! She was just trying to protect me!"

Darien wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into him, as she clutched Peaches tighter to her chest. She had been her only friend when Serena first came to the island. Serena's heart broke with each sob for this shaggy dog who's only crime was showing up on her doorstep.

* * *

***sobs uncontrollably* I am a huge animal lover, having three labs of my own. When I originally wrote this, I was using one of my own dog's names and description, but when I realized Peaches was going to die, I had to change the name and type of dog! And even then I still balled my eyes out writing this chapter! I'm such a softie...check out my blog for a picture of my furry babies!**

**For those of you asking about the pictures, I promise it's coming...that is a huge part to this story, but beware, the answer might be in the sequel *ducks as people throw tomatoes* I promise it is worth the wait...this story will actually have 2 sequels - The Rightful Justice & The Ultimate Sacrifice. Be on the lookout! And as always please review! Reviews make writers happy ^_^**

**~A**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaack! Whew! That was a long week but I have pictures up on my blog of the decorations so check them out! They rock! ^_^**

**This looks like the last chapter before the epilogue so stay tuned and enjoy!**

* * *

It was nearly nightfall once Serena calmed down enough to bury Peaches; Andrew forgotten temporarily in the corner of her office. With one look, Serena could tell he was dead, and surprised herself by feeling that he deserved his fate. However Peaches didn't deserve hers.

They buried Peaches deep in the sand that night, once all the tourists had left the area. She let Darien do most of the work since she was physically and mentally unable, but that didn't stop the continuous flow of tears when they placed her crumpled body in the hole. When the task was done, Serena found a branch to mark her grave then hung her necklace, the one Darien had given her, on top of it. After all, it was meant to remind Serena of her.

Darien helped Serena back inside, and she finally let him tend to her injuries. She had a split lip, a black eye and a broken rib. As Darien wrapped her ribs, Serena could see a rage in his eyes that didn't even come close to what she saw in Andrew's. Darien was out for blood. "I'm going to fucking kill him." He moved to get up, but Serena's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Darien, he's already dead."

Darien looked at her, shocked etched into his feature. "H-how do you know?"

She sighed. "He wasn't breathing."

Darien's eyes widened as he went into the office to check for himself. When he came back out, Serena could see the same shocked look on his face when he realized she was right.

"W-we have to call the police. It was self defense."

Serena shook her head. "Darien we can't call the police."

Anger flooded his features. "Why not? Serena he almost raped and killed you!"

She shook her head again realizing she would have to completely come clean to him. If he didn't want to be with her after this she would have to deal with it, but after everything she's been through tonight, she didn't have the energy to keep her secrets anymore. She may end up losing more than just Peaches tonight.

"Darien, you're going to want to sit down for this."

Concern replaced the anger in his face as he went to her side on the floor. "What's the matter?" He paused before adding, "How do you know this man?" It didn't take him long to figure out the only reason Serena wouldn't want to call the police was because she must know him.

Serena took a deep breath. "Before I came here, I was married" she pointed to the office, "to him. His name is Andrew Jones."

Darien's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Now it all made sense to him. He had known she was married, after all it was why he was sent, but she didn't need to know that piece of information right now. She'd suffered enough tonight.

Serena nodded. "But you have to understand, where I came from marriages were arranged, usually by the girl's family. It was the society I lived in. I never questioned it.

"Before my mother passed away, she arranged my marriage to Andrew, but didn't live long enough to see me get married. Then shortly after our marriage my father passed away, but not before putting all of our family money into a secret trust fund, just in my name."

Fury covered her features at the next bit of information she recently learned about, and gestured to the office. "Apparently Andrew had him poisoned."

Serena sighed thinking about Andrew's confession. She wondered how much her father truly knew and didn't tell her. Did he know he was being poisoned? The arranged married was set up by her mother and she remembered her father never had a say. Did her mother know what a snake Andrew was and still insisted on their marriage? She had so many questions, and no one to answer them.

Shaking off her thoughts, she continued. "Anyway, Andrew and I had a loveless marriage. Granted he took shots at me, hitting me around when he got mad or drunk, but he had a mistress on the side so luckily, I rarely had to deal with him. The day I finally had proof about the other woman, I found my chance for escape. Her and I hatched a plan to fake our deaths, and I was home free."

She paused, waiting for Darien to speak. He stared at her, a blank expression on his face. Should he come clean about his past too? Would she forgive him as easily as he was about to forgive her? He shook his head. He knew she wouldn't forgive him for his past, regardless of the fact that he gave up that life to be with her. She didn't know that though, and if she found out it would most definitely tear them apart.

"Darien? Please say something?"

He grabbed Serena gently and held her in his arms. He'd forgiven her before she spoke of her past. Was that only because his was worse? No. He knew he couldn't live without her now. He was in too deep. "Serena, there is nothing to explain." He pulled her back so he could hold her face in his hands. "I love you. I fell in love with you that day on the water, even though I didn't know it then. You are my life now. You have nothing to explain to me. Your past is your past, and if that bastard wasn't already dead, he would be by now because I would have killed him for putting you through that and doing this to you." He gestured to her face. "The world is better off without him."

Serena never thought this was how he would have said he loved her, but she was grateful he wasn't leaving her. She didn't know how much more heartbreak she could handle. So she settled on the only response she could conjure. "I love you too."

They smiled gently at one another before Darien sprung into action. "C'mon. We have to get rid of the body." He helped Serena to her feet. "Any idea how to stage this so it looks like an accident? After all you're the expert on faking deaths." He smirked at her.

If she was in better physical condition she might have laughed. Instead she opted for rolling her eyes. "Well, if we're going to dump his body, we'd best do it in the jungle. No chance of finding him in there, and we'll have to leave a suicide note."

Confusion crossed his face. "A suicide note? Why can't we just dump him and let that be that?"

Serena shook her head. "His wife is back at the hotel."

Another kink. "He has a wife?"

She nodded. "Before he attacked me, she was with him. He sent her back to the hotel."

Darien held his head in his hand. This was getting more complicated by the moment. "And she'll send out a search party if she doesn't have closure."

Again Serena nodded.

"Okay then. You write the note. I'll get the body."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when they emerged from the jungle, Andrew's body finally at peace and Serena felt oddly serene about the whole thing. As much as death bothered her, Andrew had been nothing but evil towards her, attempting to rape her twice and trying to kill her. She felt he got off too easy.

Making their way back to Serena's cottage, Darien knew they both needed to shower and change clothes before heading to the hotel. He didn't think walking into a hotel covered in blood would go over very well.

They said nothing the entire way back and her silence worried him. He couldn't ever imagine his sweet, southern Serena ever dealing with real life situations like this. Then again after what that monster put her through, maybe he wasn't giving her enough credit.

Back at the cottage, Darien helped Serena into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom. The tears began again as her eyes fell on Peaches bed and toys upstairs. He barely got her undressed and in the shower before the flood gates opened. She sank to the shower floor, overwhelmed with grief over Peaches.

Darien undressed as well and joined her, sinking to the shower floor as well so he could hold her.

He let her grieve for a few minutes, but knew their time was running short. They had a lot to do and not a lot of time to pull it off. He didn't want to rush her grieving process so he tried to be gentle.

"Baby, I know it's hard, but we have to get to the hotel by sunrise. Then I promise you'll have all the time to grieve for her. We both will."

Serena nodded and let him help her up. Tears still streamed steadily down her face, but she washed the dirt and blood off of her body as Darien did the same. When they were done, he helped her get dressed, making sure she wore a hat to cover her hair and her face. She was after all supposed to be dead. Someone spotting her now would be detrimental to them.

"Pack a bag. Essentials only."

Serena looked at him, confused.

He shook his head. "We can't come back here. You know that."

Deep in her heart she did, and a new sadness came over her. She had started to build a home here, and now she had to leave it all behind. Would she ever be able to call anyplace home? Silently she did as she was told and watched as Darien did the same.

It was almost sunrise by the time they reached the hotel. They had left her car at her house and walked a few blocks before stealing another car to take them to the hotel. They were trying not to leave any tracks.

Sneaking into the hotel, Darien instructed Serena to hide in the lobby while he went to find out the hotel room number. He entered all but the last three digits of the hotels phone number into his cell phone and waited a few moments until the desk staff changed shifts. Before they could share their information sheet, he hid the phone by his side with the unfinished number on it and walked up to the desk.

Distracted from the list the previous employee left for him, he gave his full attention to Darien, as they were trained to do. "Yes sir, how can I help you?"

Darien smiled as if he had not a care in the world. He knew there was a chance Andrew's new wife would have reported him missing when he didn't come back last night, but usually nothing was done within the first twenty-four hours. With the change of the shifts, and by distracting the new clerk, there was a very good chance he didn't know about the report yet. "Uh yes, can you ring Mr. Jones' room. Andrew Jones? I'm an old friend from college and am here to pick him up for golf."

The clerk nodded as Darien watched him punch in a few numbers. The room numbers 5-2-5. Darien punched in those number into his phone and hit send at the same time the clerk dialed, giving them both a busy tone.

The clerk hung up the phone. "I'm sorry sir, his line is busy. Would you like me to try again?"

Darien flipped his own phone closed and waved him off. "No worries, I'm sure he'll be down shortly. I'll wait for him outside. Thanks."

The clerk nodded to him before resuming his duties, the list forgotten on the back counter.

Darien immediately grabbed Serena and escorted her down the hall to the elevators, making their way to the fifth floor, room 525.

Once there, Darien pressed an ear to the door, and satisfied there were no noises, he motioned for Serena to slip the note under the door. Serena hesitated.

"What's the matter?" Darien whispered.

Sadness overcame Serena's face as she was second guessing their plan. "Is this really the right thing to do? I mean this girl is an innocent party in all of this. It's not her fault Andrew was a total bastard."

Darien placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. "Serena, you said it yourself. If we don't give her this note, she won't have closure and they will continue to look for Andrew and if they find him it could lead them back to your shop."

Serena nodded, knowing the logic made sense. Her shop was the last place Andrew and his wife visited. Darien made sure to wipe it down before they left just in case, but once the police had a trail, they would keep digging and then they might find her, and she was not about to let that happen.

The note slid easily under the door as they slipped down the side stairwell down to the parking garage to procure another car so they could get the hell out of dodge.

* * *

**I love that Darien is in too deep *swoon*, but he definitely has a past that will be revealed in the next story so please don't hurt me! *ducks***

**This story is only going to get deeper so you'll have to keep reviewing to get more chapters! ^_^**

**Evil, I know. hehe**

**~A**


	10. Epilogue

**As thanks for my readers patience this week, here is the Epilogue for The Sweetest Revenge. **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

It took Darien and Serena almost a half an hour to find an open car door, avoid the cameras and hot wire it. By the time they left the parking garage, police cars and an ambulance were flying to the front of the hotel. As they drove by he heard the same desk clerk he spoke to yelling in Spanish to the police, "The woman in Room 525! She shot herself!"

Darien looked at Serena next to him and a look of horror was plastered on her face. Apparently she knew Spanish as well.

"Oh my god, Darien we killed her! I killed her!" Serena was in hysterics.

Darien's hand immediately found hers and squeezed it. They needed to drive further before he could stop. "Serena, baby it's going to be okay. We had no idea she would have done that."

Serena couldn't stop the tears flowing even if she wanted to. Not only was Peaches' death on her conscience, now this poor woman's blood was on her hands as well.

"I killed her! If I didn't place that note there she would never have died!"

Darien tried to console her, but she was just as hysterical now as she was when Peaches died. He had to try a different tactic. "Serena! I need you to keep it together. We are not out of danger yet and I need you with a clear head!" He was practically screaming at her, and he felt horrible but it did the trick. She stopped sobbing and nodded, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. He squeezed her hand again for comfort. They had a long way to go and he wouldn't feel like they were safe again until they were out of the country.

A few hours later found them entering the airport and trying finding a new place to go. Serena hadn't made a sound since he yelled at her. He promised himself to make it up to her once they were safe again.

"So where to Princess? Anywhere your heart desires." Darien tried to get her to smile. All he got was a blank stare.

"I don't care. You pick." She was taking this really hard.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Serena, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you have to understand we are not out of danger yet." He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "I love you with everything I am, to the point where I'm giving up everything to be with you. What you've been through is not easy, but you still have me and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She looked up at him then, tears on the verge of spilling over from her wide cerulean eyes. She nodded. "I know Darien, I just can't help but feel responsible."

Darien enveloped her in a full hug this time. "I know baby, I know. But it's not your fault. I promise you that."

Serena let herself shed a few tears, but would save her guilt laden crying jag for later when she was alone. Looking up at the departing flights board, they picked the next flight out of Cancun, which was to Moscow.

Loading the plane, Serena and Darien took their seats in first class. Once they were in the air, Serena unbuckled her seat belt and curled up in a ball, her head resting on Darien's lap. The tears returned then, overflowing silently from her eyes, and all Darien could do was be there for her.

* * *

Two black Cadillacs drove in a slow parade to the cemetery as a chill filled the air. It was late November and the two families had decided to bury them together, even though one casket was empty.

Once they reached the funeral site, Tony exited the first Cadillac and walked with his men to stand by the empty casket of his brother, Andrew Jones. His face was made of stone, but his insides were boiling. He knew his brother didn't commit suicide, which left one alternative: he was murdered. The question was, by whom?

The second Cadillac pulled up next to the first, and an older gentleman stepped out. He was on the shorter side, but his designer suit spoke of his wealth. His salt and pepper hair was gelled in place so not even the wind could move it, and his eyes were unknown behind the dark shades that covered them. A woman got out of the car behind him, dressed completely in black like the rest who were in attendance. She wore a large brim hat, with a netted veil that covered her face. The only thing that anyone could see were her crimson lips.

The mysterious gentleman and the woman with the crimson lips walked up to Tony and took their place beside the second casket, the casket of their daughter, Rei. Neither one of them spoke as the preacher took his place and began the eulogy.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of two beautiful souls, Andrew Jones and his wife, Rei."

Tony stopped listening after that. He was already forming a plan in his head of what he was going to do to the person who was responsible for his brother's death. He already sent his men to Cancun to start digging.

The Mexican police had written Rei's death off as a suicide since she shot herself in the head. That didn't matter to Tony, however the note they found which lead her to kill herself did. His hand formed around that note now in the pocket of his suit.

He and Andrew had arranged the marriage to Rei as to unite the two families between Chicago and New York for more control and he knew Andrew would never have thrown all of that away. There was too much at stake.

The preacher finished speaking and it was time for the families to pay their last respects before the caskets were lowered into the ground. Tony went first, placing a dozen red roses on Andrew's casket. It was the color of the blood he was out for now.

Next came Rei's parents. The woman didn't move, but the man walked forward and placed a single red rose on the casket. Around the thorns that lined the stem, a single card was tied with ribbon.

After everyone had placed their flowers and paid their respects, the guest left the grave site leaving just the two families. As the caskets were lowered into the ground, a cold breeze flipped the card on the rose over revealing a single phrase.

_Revenge is mine_.

* * *

**Be on the lookout for the sequel to this called: The Rightful Justice.**

**Review please! ^_^**


End file.
